


with drops of jupiter in your hair

by emmaofmisthaven



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaofmisthaven/pseuds/emmaofmisthaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Princess Mechanic drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "raven spending hours on her garage and clarke cheeking on her regularly and putting a blanket over her and because she thinks she is sleeping she kisses her but she is not"

“You should work on your aesthetics, you know. Short shorts, crop top…”

She doesn’t look up from her textbook – her bio exam is in two days, after all, and she needs to ace it – but sees from the corner of her eyes as Raven stands straighter, grip tightening around the monkey wrench she’s holding.

“Yes, because life is a Michael Bay movie.”

Clarke flashes her a grin, and is rewarded with a roll of the eyes, before they both go back to their previous activities. She likes the garage, weirdly, in all its loud music and greasy everything glory – there is something soothing about it, and about the smell of oil and bad coffee, that keeps drawing her to the place when she needs something to get done. Raven has never really understood this, and Clarke can’t blame her, because everyone else favours the library on campus when they need to study. Not her.

(And then there are those moments when Raven bends over the hood of a car, which is the kind of nice bonuses you don’t find at the library. So.)

So she focuses on her textbook, highlighter stuck between her teeth and pencil on her ear. The chapter isn’t hard in itself, but it’s boring her to death, and her mind keeps drifting off every so often – focusing on the music blasting through the speakers, mentally making a grocery list, wondering what she’ll get her mother for Christmas.

And, well, she gets some work done too. Raven leaves the garage at some point with a few words about taking a break, and Clarke hums under her breath – the break room is just there, after all, and Raven has been working for hours.

Still, it surprises the blonde when the sun starts setting down and her friend still isn’t back from her break. Raven is a hard worker after all, something Clarke has always admired. So she gives up on her textbook for today and stretches her sore limbs when she stands up, before heading for the break room.

She smiles the moment she opens the door.

Raven is sprawled on the crappy couch, eyes close and mouth open as she snores lightly. The bags under her eyes stand out under the neon light, proof of many a night spent in the garage instead of her bed. (She owns the place, and the tiny apartment above it, and Clarke knows she barely manages to make ends meet on a good month.)

So, with slow and careful movements as not to wake her, Clarke grabs the blanket lying at Raven’s feet to put it above her. She needs the rest, and mostly she needs someone to take care of her once in a while – even if she’d vehemently disagree. And maybe Clarke feels bold all of a sudden, because she leans forwards and tucks a strand of dark hair behind Raven’s ear.

Next thing she knows, she’s pull down on the couch and into a warm embrace.

“Was ‘bout time,” Raven mumbles, voice thick with sleep.

Clarke snorts lightly even as she feels her cheeks growing warmer. “You always talk about Wick…”

“Wick is a moron. I don’t want to talk about Wick.”

And then she’s snuggling – Raven freaking Reyes is snuggling closer to her, pressing her nose to Clarke’s neck and inhaling deeply. It’s as surreal as it is comfortable, and Clarke can only kiss the top of her head in reply. That is, until she noses Raven’s head, and the brunette understands the message alright.

Their kiss is as lazy as Raven is sleepy, quiet and simple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "in which clarke dances with raven in the kitchen on their apartment on early sunday mornings on their pajamas as raven sings to her spanish love songs"

Clarke doesn’t know how to do this – this intimacy that comes with being in a relationship, finding ways to spend time with her girlfriend despite her more than busy schedule. She curses her parents sometimes, because they made it seem so easy when she was a teenager – finding time for them and her even if both of them had time-consuming jobs, finding time for her science fairs and art exhibitions and lazy Sundays at home.

She doesn’t do lazy Sundays at home, mostly because Sundays are usually spent at the ER, hands deep in someone’s chest. Glamorous, really.

So even if she had a day off – which happens _never_ – she woke up at the break of dawn, careful not to make any sound as she got out of bed and paddled her way to the kitchen.

She isn’t exactly sure why she thought breakfast in bed would be a good idea, mostly because she’s useless in the kitchen, but it’s such a lazy morning thing to do so here is she – desperate attempt at making pancakes while she tries not to burn down the kitchen. Which is a disaster, obviously, because she can’t even make pasta to save her life, and it takes five minutes for her to get flour everywhere and to mess up the recipe and –

Her sigh of defeat is swallowed by Raven’s laugh as the brunette enters the kitchen, crutch in one hand and laptop tucked under the other arm. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes even as she sits at their small kitchen table and, “You should have made coffee and toasts.”

“What’s the point,” she replies with a half-groan, and it doesn’t even sound like a question, just defeat at that point.

(She can stitch someone up with steady hands, she can learn an entire textbook in a day, but fucking pancakes are too complicated for her. Irony, much?)

“The point is we don’t have firefighters in our house so early.”

“ _It was once_!”

Raven chuckles lightly even as she plays one of her playlists. It only takes a few seconds for the soft jazzy song to fill the kitchen, and Clarke hears more than she sees Raven hopping her way to her. Her arms wrap around Clarke’s waist as she leans her chin on the blonde’s shoulder, humming the song under her breath. It’s a tune Clarke is familiar with, if only because Raven is the kind of person who listens to the same album for months without getting tired of it, but the words evade her – she took French, not Spanish, in high school, after all.

But it is soothing, and she closes her eyes for a few seconds just to enjoy the moment.

“Dance with me,” Raven says.

Clarke snorts. “I’m not going to dance with you.”

“Come on, Griffin. Dance with me and then we’ll go and buy bagels around the corner.”

She tugs on her arm for a few more seconds before Clarke rolls her eyes and turns around, hands finding Raven’s hips easily. Her girlfriend leans against her, more to share her weight and ease her leg than anything else, arms around Clarke’s neck as she keeps singing along to the music. It’s a love song they’re swaying to, that much Clarke is certain, and she smiles into Raven’s neck, drops a kiss on the naked skin there.

“Okay, that’s nice.”

“See?” Raven says, pride in her voice. “And no one died of food poisoning.”

Clarke can’t help it – she laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "in which clarke and raven attend school on the ark and through the years, develop a crush on each other"

She rarely ever ventures out of Phoenix, let alone to go to the Mecha station of all places. Not that there is anything wrong with that corner of the Ark, mind you – she’s just aware of the reputation people like her have to people like them, and the stares as she makes her way to the maintenance bay are hard to ignore. She doesn’t blame them, knows of the privileges she holds as the daughter of a Councilwoman.

Still, she barely dares looking anyone in the eyes in fear of what they might do if they take offense, and speeds up when she rounds around the next corner.

She almost sighs in relief when she finally reaches her destination, and tries not to stare at everything around her as she waits for someone to notice her. Which happens a moment later, when a blonde man smiles at her as he moves closer. “How may I help you?”

She squares her shoulder and shows him the tablet she’s been holding to her chest so far. “It stopped working this morning. I was told to come here.”

“Yeah, sure.” He takes the tablet from her, pushes a few buttons, before looking behind his shoulder. “Hey, Reyes, come here for a sec.”

Clarke sighs, wondering how long this will take – she has an exam to study for and her shift at the med bay starts in two hours. She still smiles when the man looks back at her, though, not wanting to look rude or ungrateful for the work they’re doing here.

“I swear to god, Wick, if it’s about – oh. Hi.”

Clarke immediately feels like blushing at the girl standing in front of her – feels like blushing every time she sees her, actually. Which isn’t as often as it used to be, now that they no longer share that many classes – Clarke focusing on everything biology while Raven, obviously, chose the mecha way of life. Still, she’s pretty, and Clarke has noticed it a _while_ ago.

“Hi,” she answers lamely.

The man – Wick looks between them, before he rolls his eyes. “Her tablet is down, can you take a look?”

“Too hard a job for you?” she tells the guy even as she takes the device from him, then proceeds to shoo him away. She looks up at Clarke for barely a second, before she grabs a screwdriver from one of the nearby tables. “You’re Abigail Griffin’s daughter.”

“Yeah, erh, my name is Clarke.”

“I know.”

(As far as first meetings go, she’s seen better.)

…

She knows she shouldn’t even dare consider it.

This is the Ark, after all – everything is built around survival, reproduction. Your worth lies in how helpful you are to the human species, and your sexuality doesn’t matter. Either you have children or you’re deemed useless, a waste or resources.

She knows her feelings for Raven are forbidden.

Now, more than anything, she craves the Earth.

…

“How did you manage to break that?” There’s a laugh in Raven’s voice as she examines Clarke’s ID chip.

“Less judging, more fixing.”

“Oh, I can do both alright.”

Clarke doesn’t doubt that for a second – the brunette was able to fix plenty of things in the last few months, from her tablet to her alarm clock to, well, the ID chip today. Actually, it takes less time for Raven to fix things that it takes Clarke to ‘accidentally’ break them, which is sad – not to say verging on pathetic – at this point.

And indeed, she only needs to magnetize the chip again for it to work like new. Which is even sadder than anything else, because it took a grand total of five seconds, really.

Raven raises an eyebrow as she give her back the chip, and Clarke barely dares to glance up at her when she puts it back around her neck, least the other girl reads the feelings that must show in her eyes – that perfect mix of disappointment and longing she feels every time she leaves Mecha station.

She mumbles her thanks as she leaves the maintenance bay, and pretends she isn’t blushing when Raven called after her and, “Try asking me for lunch, next time.”

…

She finds it at the market, hiding in a heap of useless trinkets and rings. It’s not much, really, but it costs her an arm – the woman at the booth says it’s _Earth made, darling_ even if she can’t prove it, even if it was probably made of craps of metal. It costs her three months of allowance, but it is worthy it.

The gleam in Raven’s eyes when she opens her birthday gift is worth it.

The bird pendant rests between her breasts, shining silver in the dim lights of the Ark, even as she leans forwards and presses her lips to Clarke’s in a barely there kiss.

“Thank you,” she whispers.

It is worth it.

…

(She’s sent to Earth.

She’ll never see Raven again.)

…

She doesn’t know what she expected, when she saw the escape pod crash to the ground – supplies, mostly, maybe even a working radio to communicate with the Ark at last, maybe further instructions. She didn’t – she never would have – she –

Her breath catches in her throat when she opens the door to the pod, eyes falling on a more than familiar face. Her heart skips a beat and she swears she forgets to breathe for a second because, well, because this can’t be true.

Not even in her wildest dream –

Raven’s eyes flutter – gosh, she’s _bleeding_ – before they meet Clarke’s, widening even so slightly.

“Am I dead?”

Clarke laughs – laughs like she hasn’t done in a very long while, and she can’t even remember the last time she felt that happy, because surely it was before her father… Anyway, she laughs, and she smiles, as she leans forwards to pull Raven into the Most Awkward Hug On Earth.

“No. No, you’re very much alive.”

Raven’s first steps on the ground are hesitant, and she stretches out her arms as she looks to the sky, lets the rain fall on her face. It is a lot to take in, Clarke knows, and she can’t look away as the brunette bounces from a tree to a bush of wild flowers to Clarke again, grin on her lips.

“Welcome home,” Clarke says softly.

Raven laughs too, before growing seriously again. “They didn’t let me visit, said you were in solitary…”

Clarke nods carefully, ignoring the way her stomach is in knots like every time someone says anything that has to do with her father’s execution. It is difficult, still, but she wants to tell Raven, tell her everything – not now, not yet.

“Later,” she says, and Raven nods too. “Do you have a way to communicate with the Ark?”

Raven’s eyes widen before she runs back to the escape pod.

The radio is gone, people are going to die, and Clarke knows exactly who the problem is.

…

“Have fun,” he says, “you deserve it.”

And he looks pointedly above her shoulder, so obviously Clarke turns around only to find Raven, a drink in hand, laughing at something Monty is telling her. When she looks back to Bellamy, he has that innocently smug look on his face, the one that singsongs ‘I know who you like’ in an annoying voice.

He’s supposed to be the adult one, for fuck’s sake.

And she wants to tell him to shove off, she really wants to, because she’s tired of the ‘big brother’ act he’s been pulling more and more often with her ever since they started leading the camp together but – well, let’s just say he has a point. And she hates that Bellamy Blake, of all people, has a point.

“Seriously, Clarke. Go, get drunk, and get the girl.”

“Nice alliteration.”

He chuckles and pushes her away – ugh, seriously, enough with the brother crap. She glares at him even as she starts walking, only stopping to grab someone’s mug and drink it in one go. The moonshine burns her throat and warms her belly, and she feels kinda dizzy as she makes her way towards Raven.

The brunette opens her mouth into a grin when she sees her but, whatever she’s about to say, Clarke doesn’t let her the opportunity to go through with it. Mostly because she’s kissing her. Her arm snake around Raven’s neck as she pulls her closer, ignoring the catcalls around them as Raven replies with equal favour, biting down on Clarke’s lip with a groan on the right side of sinful.

“Happy Unity Day,” Clarke whispers after a while, grinning until her cheeks hurt.

Raven laughs and grabs her hand, pulling her towards Clarke’s tent without a word.


End file.
